Plants vs. Zombies/Glitches
This will include some rare, funny or weird glitches that many occasionally occur in Plants vs. Zombies. All Versions Pole Vaulting Zombie Glitch If a Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over a plant with a Tall-nut behind it, it will crash into the Tall-nut and start eating it, despite the Tall-nut being behind the zombie. This occurs mostly when there is a ladder on the Tall-nut, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will climb over the ladder, try to jump over the next plant, but crash into the Tall-nut and have to go over the ladder again. Jalapeno Zombie Glitch This will rarely happen to you, but this is how it works. If the Jalapeno Zombie is in the pool, and it explodes, i t will only remove any Lily Pads or other aquatic plants; however, it will not destroy any plants that were planted on top of the Lily Pads. Avoid Squash Zombies Glitch First, wait until a Squash Zombie is about at the middle of a square.Then, plant any type of plant (except for a Spikeweed or Spikerock) right in front of it. The head will jump, but it will miss your plant, equaling the Squash Zombie's suicide. Whack a Zombie Glitch If you plant Grave Busters before any zombies come out on the final wave, no money bag appears and you can't win. This glitch makes it impossible to win the mini-game without hacking. This doesn't occur in the GOTY PC version. Zombiquarium Glitch Sometimes, in Zombiquarium, Snorkel Zombies will not get hungry as often, or not at all. This makes it possible to win the game without buying a Brain. Ladder Zombie's Arm Glitch Occasionally, Ladder Zombies arm should fall off, but doesn't. It still shows the bone, and the arm. This gives the look as if the bone is sticking out of the arm. Dolphin Rider Zombie Glitch When a plant is in the first space of the pool, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie appears, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will jump over this plant and will be eating the step in front of the House. PC Version Old Data Glitch If you turn off the computer when you're in a game, the game will remove your data and you must start all over again. If your progress is at Adventure Mode in day or night, there will be dirt instead of grass on two lanes and plants will stay if you planted it before you created it. The only way to get rid of this is to restart, but if you've tried and it didn't work, you must delete and then restore your data. Split Pea glitch When there are zombies in front and at the back of a Split Pea, it will shoot two peas at both directions making it a Split Repeater. iOS Versions ]] Invisible Sun-shroom Glitch First, plant a Sun-shroom. Then click home (maybe wait a while) and go back in. It SHOULD have that Newspaper Zombie pause screen and rarely, it may not have the Sun-shroom on the screen, but you still see its shadow and it still produces Sun. The shadow also grows bigger when it produces normal Sun. Whack a Zombie with level 2-4 Occasionally, if you finish level 2-4 in the iPad version, when you get the item then go back to the Main Menu, then go back, it will be Whack a Zombie with the plants you had, thus making it extremely easy. Free Puzzle Game Packs Purchasing a Puzzle game pack in the Puzzle menu and switching to a different tab before the new levels appear will cause the game pack of the selected tab to temporarily unlock. For example, purchasing the I, Zombie game pack and switching to the Last Stand tab will cause the Last Stand game pack to unlock temporarily. The pack will re-lock when the player leaves the tab, or when one of the levels is played. Invisible Zombie Glitch Occasionally, on Level 2-4, if you exit out, wait a bit, and then go back in, a zombie will be invisible. Minor Glitches iPhone Only *Sometimes on Wall-nut Bowling on iPhone, Football Zombies will appear. They take four hits and move faster. *Spikerocks sometimes are shown with no large spikes after being damaged. *Giga-gargantuars in Last Stand: Endless will appear the same as regular Gargantuars, with no red eyes. *Sometimes your iPhone freezes if you press the pause button. iPad Only *The Zen Garden does not support multi-touch. *The Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer's graphics are very buggy. **When the Dancing Zombie loses its arm, the entire arm disappears, including the top part. It also leaves no rip or tear in the shirt, as if it didn't even have an arm hole. **When the Backup Dancer loses its arm, there is no bone showing. *The graphics in the Zen Garden are very buggy in the latest update. **The Watering Can switches colors after being given to a plant (e.g. green becomes golden, golden becomes green). The color change does not affect its range, so the Golden Watering Can still waters up to four plants. **The Fertilizer bag immediately disappears after the bag is opened, so the powder appears out of nowhere. **The Bug Spray has the Fertilizer animation playing behind it. **Stinky the Snail's animations are completely messed up. His body is arranged strangely, and he has an accurately arranged duplicate next to him. **The Phonograph also looks weird. *The game also loads slower in the latest update. *The petals on a Marigold Sprout are replaced with Stinky's eyes and regular Sprouts are shorter. Nobody knows when they will update it again to normal. Both *Playing Beghouled and checking the Almanac will change the prices shown on the seed packets. *I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, Last Stand, and any Mini-games with plants or zombies that have not been encountered yet can still be played without encountering them first. DS Version Digger Zombie Glitch In Three Hit Wonder, make the Digger Zombie lose its pickaxe on a row with a Potato Mine. When it gets to the Potato Mine, it will start eating it, despite being armed! It will never be eaten, and other Digger Zombies that lose their pick-ax will start eating it, though other zombies will set it off (as well as a Digger Zombie WITH its pick-ax). Category:Plants vs. Zombies